Inevitable
by Momo Cicerone
Summary: No estaba bien, nada podía estar bien. ¿Cómo podía estarlo si Nymphadora Tonks lo tenía literalmente acorralado en la cocina a altas horas de la noche? Definitivamente, tenía que salir de ahí. Lo mas pronto posible. RLxNT Al final de HBP


**Disclaimer:** Nada del mundo de Harry Potter, incluyendo a los personajes y todo el ambiente mágico que aparece en él y que verán a continuación me pertenece en lo absoluto. Tampoco tengo relación alguna con esta web maravillosa que es fanfiction. net, por lo cual mis fics no tienen más mérito que el de proporcionar alojo a mi tiempo libre y¿Porqué no? Entretenimiento a quien les resulte divertidos :p En fín, no hay ningún fin de lucro en todo esto ni pretendo divagar información pirata acerca del inigualable mundo que ha creado J.K Rowling (A quien he puesto sobre un pedestal despues de HP&HBP ) Y por último, tampoco soy ella, siento decepcionarlos :p

Tenía que hacerlo. Me había enamorado del Lupin/Tonks en el libro 5, desde la primera aparición de Tonks en la escalera. _She shows up, and I knew she was meant for him_ n.n Y después de leer el 6to libro, casi me pongo a llorar de la emoción T0T (Gracias, Rowling, Gracias!) Bueno, fuera burradas, este fic ocurre después de la escena en la enfermería, y ese es el único spoiler del libro que contiene.

No apto para diabéticos de corazón.

(**Reeditado**)

**Inevitable **

_By Magical_

Gimmauld place nunca le había parecido tan lúgubre como ahora. Cada pequeño astibo de luz parecía estar en peligro de extinguirse si osaba a tomar una profunda bocanada de aire, y sentía como si un simple suspiro habría sido capaz de derrumbar la casa entera sobre sí. Le pesaba la oscuridad, robando ávida y desvergonzadamente la poca luz que crepitaba hipnóticamente en la cocina. Le pesaba el silencio, hastiado, amenazante y depredador, buscando víctimas en la inocencia de la noche. Le pesaba la soledad en esa cocina, tétrica, callada y estéril. Le pesaba la incertidumbre que escondían todas las perspectivas que se abrían ante su vida. Le pesaba la desesperanza, presa en su pecho, palpitando en su carne, corriendo en sus venas... Le pesaba el mundo entero sobre sus hombros, sobre su corazón, sobre su conciencia. Estiró las piernas bajo la mesa, dejando en la madera fría una taza de café vacía, todavía humeante, y apoyó la mejilla en su mano, clavando la mirada en un punto indefinido de la cocina.

A decir verdad, le pesaba _ella_.

_Ella_, que no debía, mas se había convertido, inevitablemente, en su luz, su camino, su mundo. _Ella_, quien, sin querer, se había apoderado del poco resquicio de locura que todavía residía en él. _Ella_, quien, inconcientemente, había llenado su existencia de sol, de risas, de nuevas y radiantes posibilidades, de todo lo que representaba _ella_.

_Ella_, quien, sin hacer el mínimo ruido, sin dar la mínima señal, se había introducido en sus pensamientos, en su corazón, en su alma.

-_Wotcher_, Remus.-saludó una voz, sacándolo de sus pensamientos.Remus se levantó de golpe, alertado, haciendo que la taza de café temblase un poco sobre la mesa.

Ahí, a unos tres metros de distancia, en el portal de la cocina, pálida, ojerosa y _mouse-haired_, se encontraba _ella_.

O lo que quedaba de ella. El poco resquicio que todavía resistía de su aura iluminando aquel espacio inerte que se abría entre ellos, volviendo el aire infatuoso y haciendo que entrara intermitente a los pulmones, y llegara al corazón, y subiese a la cabeza. Estaba parada ahí, callada, avergonzada, luciendo miserable. Y no se daba cuenta de nada. No se daba cuenta de que la cocina se había iluminado en el mismo segundo que sus pies tocaron el mosaico desgarbadosobre el piso. No se daba cuenta de que había llegado, y, con sólo estar ahí, con la simplicidad devastante que imponía su presencia, había hecho añicos del silencio que amenazaba con llenarlo esa noche. Estaba ahí, _ella_ estaba ahí, y no se daba cuenta de que su sola existencia era capaz de desmoronar todo lo que él era, todo lo que pretendía ser, lo que anhelaba convertirse, lo que _necesitaba_ ser, por el bien de todos. Sólo porque era _ella_...

-Tonks. -dijo, con voz que pretendía ser casual, tras percatarse, muy tardemente, de que el tiempo todavía fluía entre ellos. -No te oí llegar.

Ella hizo un amago de sonrisa, tan forzado, tan lejos de ser natural, tan diferente de _Tonks_, y encogió los hombros.

-¿Café? -preguntó, olisqueando alrededor con una profunda inspiración.

Una respuesta vaga salió de sus labios y se apresuró delante del fogón a servirle una taza, mientras rellenaba la suya y ganaba tiempo para pensar en una excusa lo suficientemente válida y creíble para salir de ahí lo más pronto posible. Siempre había sido un cobarde, lo admitía. Había cosas con las que se veía incapaz de lidiar, y repetirle inalterablemente a la chica de sus sueños que la quería fuera de su vida era una de esas cosas.

Tonks se acercaba lentamente hacia él. Remus podía sentir el sutil aroma de su perfume desprendiendose del calor de su piel, empañar el aire que respiraba, envonverlo en un manto invisible e irrompible que se impregnaba en su piel y en su memoria posesivamente como garras filosas. Sus dedos se rozaron cuando ella aceptó la taza que él le ofrecía, cálidos, suaves, y a la vez, propensos a descargar electricidad contenida sobre él.

La observó cambiar el rumbo y sentarse en una de las sillas disponibles de la cocina. Una inevitable sonrisa apareció en sus labios al verla arrugar la nariz cuando pisó el bajo de su propia túnica y tropezó, haciendo que la taza se tambalease un poco y se hiciera un charquito de café sobre la mesa. Inevitablemente inevitable. Tonks, ahí, escondida tras la tristeza, alojada en la miseria, enterrada bajo la desolación, sí. Pero al fin y al cabo era Tonks. No sabía cómo no se lo había estado esperando. Aprovechó para darle una dismulada mirada cuando ella sacó la varita y limpió el desastre, y admiró la forma en que sus labios se apretaban contra la taza humeante al sorber el café.

-Quería disculparme. -soltó de pronto, haciendo que un nuevamente ensimismado Remus fuera jalado rudamente hacia la realidad.

-¿Perdona?. -preguntó, jamás tan conciente de estar en lo cierto en cuanto a ella. Poco le sorprendió aquella súbita declaración. Era... muy _Tonks_, el llegarle de pronto con esos ataques de sinceridad.

-Sé que no fué el mejor momento. -continuó, sacudiendo su pálido rostro en forma de corazón, con la vista fija en su taza de café. -Yo... lo siento, Remus. -completó, alzando la vista hacia él.

Remus deseó poder rehuir a aquella mirada oscura y centellante, pero le pareció excesivamente desconsiderado en esas condiciones. Se estaba disculpando, por Merlín. Se estaba disculpando porque él no podía ganar esa batalla contra su propio yo. La situación estaba empezando a ponerlo nervioso. A decir verdad, tenía los nervios de punta desde que la cocina empezó a parecerle más luminosa.

-No seas tonta. -sonrió, intentando ser amable. -No pasa nada.

-No sé qué me pasa. -tomó la taza de café con las dos manos, difundiendose calor, y alzó la vista hacia un punto perdido en la oscuridad. Remus percibió la nublosidad aquosa de su mirada. Un peso empezó a caerle desde la garganta y se depositó en su estómago. Ella nunca había llorado frente a él. Sabía, por su aspecto, que la estaba pasando mal, pero... -Fué estúpido. –sentenció, sacándolo de sus pensamientos. -Fué como si esperara que ellos intervinieran... Lo siento _tanto_... -repitió una vez más. -Sólo quería que vieras...querìa que supierasque no me importa.

Otra vez. Había empezado de nuevo, y era la segunda a vez cinco horas después del primer intento. Algo le decía que iba a salir mal de esta.

-Tonks, ya lo hemos discutido. -repuso Remus en un tono casi suplicante. Volteó la mirada para no tener que enfrentarse a aquella mirada desbordante de emociones.

-No. _Tú_ lo has discutido. -le recordó Tonks, en un tono reprochante, alzando las cejas. -Tú solo, sin tener la consideración de preguntarme.

Ella estaba estrujando nerviosamente su taza, con la vista fija en sus dedos. La pequeña explosión que Remus predecía iba a golpearle de lleno estaba empezando calentarse.

-Estás siendo irracional. Lo sabes bién. -argumentó él, utilizando el mismo tono que utilizaba para dar clases. Un tono que creyó convincente.

-Y tú estás siendo ridículo, por si no lo has notado. -atacó ella, levantadose de golpe, con lo que derribó la silla en la que habia estado sentada, haciendo que el sonido de la madera golpeando amortiguadamente el suelo retumbase unos segundos.

Remus sacudió la cabeza lentamente un par de veces y dejó su cafe a medio tomar sobre el mármol de la cocina.

-Ya hemos tenido esta conversación antes, no tiene sentido reanimarla. -sentenció dispuesto a salir de ahí y consumirse en su propia miseria, en cualquier lugar a varias millas lejos de ella. No estaba bien, nada podía estar bien. ¿Cómo podía estarlo si Nymphadora Tonks lo tenía literalmente acorralado en la cocina a altas horas de la noche? Definitivamente, tenía que salir de ahí. Lo mas pronto posible.

-Te amo. -dijo Tonks, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas sin caer. Allá iba. Lo había hecho de nuevo. Y Remus se preguntó como le hacía para sobrellevar aquello, una y otra vez, el mismo tema, las mismas excusas, los mismos argumentos. Intermitentemente, un ciclo interminable entre ellos. Esperanza, desilusión, necedad, rabia, corazones rotos, sueños perdidos... Remus se llevó una mano al rostro, cubriendo su mejilla izquierda y escondiendo sus labios y mandibula en la palma abierta, en un gesto cansado y hastiado. Cerró los dedos en un puño y apretó un nudillo contra su nariz, antes de cruzar los brazos en su pecho y mirarla por primera vez a los ojos.

-Esto no puede ser. -dijo con voz grave y decidida. Para su sorpresa, Tonks se acercó varios pasos a él (Y sin tropezarse).

-Recuerdame porqué. –Pidió, taladrandolo con la mirada. Bueno, al menos eso marcaba un progreso. No le había cogido de la túnica ni le miraba con esa carita que...

-Soy demasiado viejo para tí. -contestó con el tono mas determinante que había utilizado hasta el momento. Y Merlín¡Sólo con esa razón debia bastarle!

-Eso es basura.-Contestó a su vez, desmoronando su castillo de arena. Sus cejas se acentuaban sobre sus ojos, enojada. Remus vaciló un momento. La estaba sobreestimado, lo sabía, pero¿Hasta donde pensaba llegar?.

-Tonks, yo podría ser tu padre. -insistió, dispuesto a llevar la discusión al extremo.

-¡Pero no lo eres! –argumentó, poniendo énfasis en cada palabra.

- Apenas tienes veintidos años, no...

-¡Y tú tienes treinta y siete, así que, Remus, en el nombre de Merlín, deja de actuar de esta forma tan infantil! -le córto ella, acercando su rostro hacia el de él, inconciente de que otros centímetros más de cercanía habrían sido suficientes para echar por la borda todo aquello a lo que él se aferraba tan tercamente.

-No estoy siendo infantil, estoy siendo...

-¿Estúpido? -terminó Tonks, volviendo su rostro hacia otro lado.

-Razonable. -Remus agradeció internamente que la distancia entre ellos se hubiese expandido considerablemente.

-¿Acerca de qué? Te he dicho que no me importa. –susurró Tonks, cambiando su tono drásticamente.

Y ahí iba el punto numero dos. Remus sacó su próxima arma letal. Su argumento incontrastable.

-No tengo nada que ofrecerte, Tonks, nada. -Un tono grave y sombrío, y hubiese jurado que esta vez iba a funcionarle.

Sorpresivamente, ella se separó unos centímetros de él, ofreciendole una vista más evaluable, y dibujò una sonrisa en sus labios.

-Sí, sí tienes. Podrías empezar diciendome que tú también me quieres. -dijo, haciendo que un conocido cosquilleo bailase en la garganta del hombre lobo. ¡Ese era un golpe bajo! Muy, muy bajo. Tragó saliva sonoramente.

-Sabes lo que quiero decir. Soy demasiado pobre. No podría...

-¿No podrías qué?.¿No podrías quererme también? -Preguntó ella, incrédula. Sus enormes y centellantes ojos lo miraban desde su altura, más baja que él, llena de espectativas. Eso fue más de lo que pudo soportar.

-Esto es absurdo. –Fué lo único que consigió articular, tras quedar unos segundos idiotizado de su sonrisa.

-No, Remus, _tú _eres absurdo.-acusó la metamorfomaga, clavando un dedo en su pecho. ¡Y vaya que estaba jugando sucio! Contacto corporal, era lo único que le faltaba...

Y ya sabía que era tiempo de sacar de la manga su comodín especial. Era infalibre.

-No lo soy. Soy un hombre lobo. Merlín, Tonks¿No te das cuenta de lo que eso significa¿A qué crees que juegas? Soy un monstruo, un híbrido peligroso que se convierte una vez al mes en una bestia incontrolable... -dijo, exasperado. Esa conversación podía llegar a cansarlo hasta un punto insospechado.

-¡Pero no me importa! -dijo enérgicamente -¿No puedes verlo? No me...

-¡Pero a mi sí!.¡A mi sí me importa, y no voy a arrastrarte conmigo en esto! -dijo determinantemente, mirandola a los ojos. A esos ojos brillantes y llorosos, esos ojos que le robaban el alma. -Yo no tengo derecho a arruinar tu vida. –continuó con la voz quebrada -Tú mereces algo mejor.

-¿Algo como qué? -inquirió Tonks, con la nariz sonrosada y la voz ronca. Perlitas de lágrimas se distinguían en el borde de sus pestañas, necias en su decisión de no caer.

-Algo como... -su mente se puso en blanco. Unos inapropiados celos jugaban en la boca de su estomago, haciendo de su determinación, antes inexorable, una miserable tortura. -No lo sé. Algo que no implique lo que yo soy.

Remus desvió la mirada, preparado para abandonar la habitación. Eso debía de ser suficiente y, por una vez, definitivo. Hizo caso omiso al sentimiento de profundo vacío e irreparable desolación que le invadió al momento de dar el primer paso.

-Quieres decir algo que no implique amor. -sentenció Tonks, indispuesta a dejar el tema sin resultar victoriosa. Remus se detuvo en seco, el corazón palpitandole a mil por hora. Ouch. Esa fue la jugada mas vil que Tonks había sacado hasta el momento, y dolía. Vaya que dolía bastante.

-Tonks, yo...

-No me importa. -le cortó ella con la frase universal con que argumentaba todas sus razones.

-Pero me importa a mí. -repuso Remus, dándole a entender con la mirada que eso era lo mas sincero que había dicho en toda la noche.

-¡Porqué? -preguntó Tonks, exasperada hasta el límite. Nunca sus lágrimas habían estado tan alejadas se sus ojos en su presencia. -¡Eres _tan_ idiota! -le recriminó, al tiempo que le asestaba un golpe sin piedad en el pecho. -¡Eres un imbécil, Remus! -Estaba tan dolida que queria causarle el mayor posible, que sintiense una milesima parte de lo que a ella le ahogaba en el pecho, y más rabia le causó el que él no estuviese haciendo nada para evitarlo. -Eres el ser mas insensible... ¡Porqué? -Remus detuvo el golpe que amenazaba con estrellarse en su pecho tomándola de la muñeca.

-Porque me importas tú -Confesó, inevitablemente, con sus ojos hipnotizados de los suyos.

Tonks le miraba de hito en hito, ajena a la rabia que pocos momentos antes la había invadido. Le importaba ella. Como una amiga, como una colega o como la sobrina de su mejor amigo, pero le importaba. Y eso fué suficiente. Remus no atinó en reaccionar cuando su figura esbelta y soñadora pasó rápidamente su único brazo libre sobre su cuello y brincó varios centímetros del suelo, presionando sus labios contra los suyos. Sus barreras se desmoronaron capa por capa, inevitablemente, mientras era empujado hacia el mármol frío de la cocina. _Ella_ estaba ahí, colgada de su cuello, apretandose contra su cuerpo, besando sus labios como si se le fuera la vida en ello, y él no podía hacer nada para evitarlo. Y no _quería_ hacer nada para evitarlo. Soltó la muñeca que aprisionaba entre sus dedos y rodeó su cintura con ambas manos, anulando la distancia que se interponía entre ellos, acariciando su espalda arqueada a manos llenas. Ella aprovechó para hundir su mano libre en su cabello entrecano. Besó sus labios, cálidos y húmedos dentro de su boca, enérgicos y temblosoros sobre su rostro, hundiendose suavemente sobre su barbilla, su lengua marcando dulcemente su territorio alrededor de su mentón, sus manos apretando su hombro, el peso de su cuerpo encima del suyo...

Le estaba matando. Y como siempre, no se daba cuenta de lo que hacía, no era conciente de que él estaba pereciendo en sus brazos inalterable, ineludible e inevitablemente.

No supo cuánto tiempo pasó hasta que sus miradas se econtraron de nuevo, respirando entrecortadamente al terminar el beso. Remus la escudriñó suavemente con la mirada, tomando su rostro con ambas manos y acariciando con sus dedos detras de sus orejas.

-¿Qué es lo que voy a hacer contigo? –se preguntó melancolicamente en voz alta. Una vez más, tenía miedo. No de la bestia que habitaba en su interior, o de el futuro incierto que se abría ante su camino, siquiera de perder todo lo poco que aún le correspondía en el mundo. No. Tenía miedo de _ella_, de lo que era capaz de despertar con limitarse a estar ahí presente, de lo que él podía olvidar en asusencia de alguien que lo atase a la realiad y sólo quedaban los dos, encerrados en aquél mundo etéreo.

-Quiéreme, Remus. Sólo eso. –fué su respuesta, nítida. Un brillo incandescente parpadeaba en sus ojos.

-Me gustaría que todo fuese así de fácil. –murmuró.

-Entonces dí que no. –dijo en apenas un susurro audible, mientras cerraba los ojos. –Un "Yo no te quiero", y acaba con esto. –aclaró, esta vez mirandolo inquisitoramente.-Pero para de decirme que eres demasiado-lo-que-sea que me importa una mierda, y hacerme creer que te importo, cuando te da igual lo que sea de mí. –pidió, con la voz quebrada. –Porque no puedo soportarlo más.

Remus observó, con todo el pesar del mundo, que sus labios temblaban cada vez más al pronunciar las palabras. Eso no estaba bién¡Estaba hecho un lío! Un sentimiento de irrealidad se apoderó de él, transtornando todos los matices de su vida en confusos mosaicos de forma abstracta. No estaba seguro de la inexorabilidad de sus decisiones, ni de quién era, quién necesitaba ser, ni porqué debía serlo. Lo único que sabía con seguridad, era que la mujer de su vida se encontraba a dos palmos de su rostro, pensando que él era el mayor imbécil que había pisado la faz de la tierra, y que estaba jugando deliberadamente con ella.

Y aunque sólo lo primero era cierto (la parte del imbécil), no le agradó la idea de de pensar que ella estaba empezando a odiarle. En lo absoluto.

-No me da igual lo que sea de tí. -contestó, mareado por la oleada de emociones que amenazaban con estallar dentro de su cabeza.

-Pero no me quieres. –era, más que todo, una pregunta.

-Quiero que seas felíz. -balbuceó, rehuyendo una respuesta directa. No podía. Simplemente, superaba su capacidad, mirale a los ojos, y mentirle deliberadamente. Aunque fuese por su propio bién.

Tonks lo cogió con por los hombros, haciendo solemne el momento.

-Sin tí, Remus, no existe la felicidad. –murmuró, embargandolo con su mirada.

Y ella estaba ahí, más nítida que nunca, más presente de lo que él jamás se atrevió a imaginar. Tan viva, tan real, tan cerca... Y aunque fuese por un minuto, o dos, o por el resto de lo que le queda de vida, se sentía bien saber que ella estaba ahí, y que le amaba. No importaba qué.

-No sé cómo haces esto. –comentó, acariciando las pecas de su rostro con el pulgar.-Ni lo que he hecho para merecerte a tí, y lo que sientes por mí. –su voz se había tornado en un murmullo. –Pero me temo que si no acabo con esto, me arrepentiré toda mi vida, y mi vida, de por sí, ya está llena de arrepentimientos. No quiero cargar con uno más, no ahora que queda tanto por hacer. –Remus se prendó de sus ojos, oscuros y centellantes. –No quiero que tú tengas algo de lo que arrepentirte, Tonks. No por mí. –tomó aire por unos segundos. -Y todavía no estoy seguro de que esto sea lo mejor, siquiera lo correcto. –vaciló. –Pero he intentado, y no puedo evitarlo, no puedo evitar enamorarme de tí un poco más cada momento que pasa. Te amo, Tonks.

Una enorme sonrisa se dibujaba en el rostro de Tonks mientras pequeños trazos de luz rosa iluminaban inconcientemente su cabellos. Remus alcanzó a divisar su mirada radiante de felicidad bajo las lágrimas, antes de pasar los brazos sobre su cuello y arrojarse literalmente hacia él, envolviendolo con su presencia. La abrazó con fuerza, con la determinación ciega de mantenerla cerca todo tiempo y espacio posible, y de retener para siempre aquel sentimiento, inalterable, ineludible e inevitable.

**Fin**

¡Lo hize¡Lo terminé¡Llevo tres semanas con este fic, sean piadosos! T0T perdonen las frases en inglés, es que no puedo evitarlo, los dialogos se me ocurren en ese idioma (Será porque mi inconciente me grita que son Británicos y así debo escribirlos, que lata!) y normalmente termino traduciendolos así. Espero que les haya gustado, y que no sea la única loca que anda idiotizada por el Remus/Tonks en español xD

Bueno gente, se aprecian **reviews** ( ¡No saben cuanto!) Seamos sinceros, la **única** razón por la que escribo es por los reviews xD así que ya saben¡Un poco de caridad! Amantes empedernidos del Remus/Sirius¡no me maten! Y porfavor, porfavor, se apoya la libertad de expresión, pero también se agradece el no tratar de convencerme cuan equívoca estoy acerca de lo que escribo. Thanx!


End file.
